Stay Out Of The Long Grass
by Revan616
Summary: Warning this story is NOT for people who like H/G, Harry whisks Ginny away to the other side of the world so that the pair can talk


Stay Out Of The Long Grass

Ginny almost vomited when the portkey dropped them onto the ground, She landed perfectly, Her beloved stumbling, Almost falling flat on his face, She could only just resist sighing, Even after several years of magical travel, Her beloved still couldn't land like a proper wizard, _Must be the fact his mother was a muggle-born,_ the thought disappeared as quickly as it had come. Ginny glanced around this certainly wasn't what she had in mind when Harry told her he had a surprise for her, She was hoping that maybe he was finally ready for them to go to the next step in there relationship, _of course I've already been there, The things I've had to sacrifice for us,_ once again the thought was soon gone from her head.

"Harry, Love, Where are we?"

The word left her mouth and rather that noticing she'd spoken and responding he seemed to ignore her, _That's not on he's not allowed to ignore me, After all I've done for him_.

"Harry, Answer me"

This time her love turned and responded, _That's better, He'd better learn his place once we're married. _This of course led to several fantasies about the upcoming wedding between her and her soul mate, Thus it took several second for his answer to sink in.

"...Where the bloody hell is Costa Rico?!"

Why had her soul mate dragged here, Where ever the hell this Rico place was, Ginny was so busy ranting internally she nearly missed her love's reply.

"It's Costa **Rica **and it's in South America dear"

This unfortunately set off yet another internal rant, _How dare he talk back to me, I think it's time for another dose_. She could see her Harry waiting for a reply, Mentally grasping at straws she came up with the only reply she could think of.

"...Oh."

"It's simply some place to get away from the crowds and press of England for a while, some place to _talk_"

That was it Ginny decided, Harry had dragged her off to some Merlin forsaken island, Where in the world she had no idea, She had had enough, and Merlin damn it she was going to let him know it soul mate or not.

"Talk!?" She screeched "You came all this way to talk!? And why the hell would you want to talk in the middle of all this long grass, I can barely see ten feet in any direction"

"Don't worry about the grass it's fairly common, it's the reason I brought my broom, long distance portkey's don't seem to be to accurate, but that doesn't really matter, I brought us here so we could talk, about...us"

Those words brought her to a mental crashing halt, She could feel her heart quicken, All her hard work, All the favour's she'd had to perform to get certain ingredient's, The other favour's to get the potion instructions, The task of giving the potion without anyone being any wiser, This was her pay off, Her Harry was going to propose to her, She could help he warmth that seemed to spread through her body, all her dreams all her fantasies where going to come true. She could only just compose herself to speak to her soon to be husband.

"What did you want to talk about Harry?"

She watched as her love turned away no doubt blushing.

* * *

Harry smirked internally as the sickening feeling of the portkey faded, the landscape remained the same, Although this time he was seeing from the ground rather than for fifty feet in the air. Although the nausea from the portkey had gone, he still felt more than a little queasy, though that had more to do with his current company, than his mode of travel.

"Harry, Love, Where are we?"

Harry ignored his companion choosing instead to rapidly but carefully casting minor animal repelling charms, and a generic apperating ward, it wouldn't do for this to be over too quickly.

"Harry, Answer me"

This time Harry turned to regard his company, during his potion fuelled haze, her voice seemed to sound like the heavenly choir, now it seemed like the screeching of a fighting house cat. Both where capable of sending shudders down his spine, though for very different reasons.

"Sorry what did you say love?"

Saying those words where like being dragged over hot coals, it took all his resolve to not, to simply strangle the slut with his bare hands,_ No, _He thought, _Stick to the agreed plan._

Ginny seemed to brighten at the term of affection, but still her harpy like voice grated on Harry's nerve's.

"Where. Are. We"

Harry noticed the red-head's rapidly diminishing control, _ How the hell was i __**ever**__attracted to that...thing?, Oh yeah those fucking potion's_.

"Hmmm, a small island of the coast of Costa Rica, Just the perfect place to get away from it all for a while"

Harry noticed the slightly glazed look to Ginny's eye's and could only just stop himself from shuddering in disgust at whatever thought's where going through the witch's mind.

"...Where the bloody hell is Costa Rico?!"

Harry sighed as once again the pure blood's total and complete lack of anything outside of magic made itself know.

"It's Costa **Rica **and it's in South America dear"

"...oh."

The way the response sounded made it clear to Harry, that, even after being told which continent the nation was on, the dumb red-head still had no idea where in the world they where, she probably didn't even know where South America was any way. Harry sighed internally _That's a pureblood education for you._

"It's simply some place to get away from the crowds and press of England for a while, Some place to _talk_"

"Talk!?" Ginny screeched "You came all this way to talk, And why the hell would you want to talk in the middle of all this long grass, I can barely see ten feet in any direction"

"Don't worry about the grass it's fairly common, It's the reason I brought my broom, Long distance portkey's don't seem to be to accurate, but that doesn't really matter I brought us here so we could talk, about...us"

Ginny seemed to positivity glow at that, Harry could practicably see the lustful gleam in her eye, Something that sickened him no end, The greed seemed to almost be visible to the naked eye. Harry could almost hear the thought's travelling through her head, most of the likely revolving around the vault full of gold he had, Or perhaps of the fame of being Mrs. Potter.

"What did you want to talk about Harry?"

The anticipation in her voice was so thick that Harry couldn't wait to shatter her dreams and fantasy's. He had to turn away lest she see the predatory smile on his face.

* * *

"Did you think i wouldn't find out, hmmmm?, Did you honestly think that someone wouldn't notice?"

Harry watched as the look of glee seemed to slide off the slut's face, then seeming to cycle between an extreme pale and a flushed red that almost matched her hair, he had to admit it was somewhat amusing to watch her try to form a cognitive reply.

"I...I don't know what you mean Harry"

Harry mealy cock an eyebrow at that, she could believe that he'd actuality buy that, she wasn't that stupid, _well maybe _he mused.

"Oh come on Gin-Gin, you've been attempting to dose me with various love potions for nearly three years now, Surely you honestly didn't think you'd actuality work, sure it may have worked in school but this is the real world Ginny, people notice things like this"

"HARRY! How can you say thing's like that, I love you and you love me, I know you do"

"No Ginny I **was** obsessed with you, that is, After all is what love potions cause, obsession not love, you can manufacture love"

Harry watched amused as Ginny rapidly looked back and forth trying to find a way out, before a steely look appeared in her eye, More rapidly that harry had ever seen she drew her wand and uttered a single word

"Imperio"

Harry mealy smirked and threw the spell off with only a small effort, Drawing his wand with but a snap of his wrist he wordlessly disarmed the girl and summoned her wand to him be fore shaking his head at her.

"My god you really are dumber than Ii thought possible, I mean I threw Volde himself out of my head, your Imperio was nothing compared to that, I mean come on what where you thinking?!"

Harry had to admit privately to himself that he was now more amused that pissed now, He couldn't believe the bitchy eighteen year old girl honestly believed that that spell would work. He watched as a full flurry of emotions ran over the girl's face, Before finally she charged him like some wild beast, Calmly his arm snapped out like a snake deftly grabbing the witch's wrist and twisted. In an instant Ginny went from screaming in anger while charging at him, To screaming in pain on the floor with a snapped wrist.

Harry let the wrist fall limply form his hand before calmly mounting his broom and gently pushing off.

"Well Gin I'd say it's been fun, but I'd be lying if i did, and frankly I have several thing's I'd like to get done today, So i guess this is goodbye"

Harry began to drift upwards he reached almost twenty feet before hearing the harpy's shrill voice cry out.

"Wait your not just going to leave me here are you?!"

Harry glanced down already the could made out the grass being disturbed along the edge of the repelling ward a sadistic smile passed over his face as he considered his reply.

"Of course not, all you have to do is get to the edge of the grass, I'm going to put a portkey down over there all you have to do is get it.

"What!? I can't even see the edge, how the hell am i supposed to get there and find the portkey?!"

"hmmmm I suppose your right, here catch"

With that he threw the bitches wand down to her.

"You do know how to cast the point me spell right"

At the hesitant nod he got in reply he smiled and continued.

"Good give me two minutes to drop the portkey off and then cast the spell"

With that Harry drifted slowly towards the tree line.

* * *

Ginny was furious, _how dare he, HOW DARE HE, after all i did for him, for us, it was going to be perfect, he'd use his money, no their money to ensure I had a life of comfort._

She was so engrossed in her own mental rant that she didn't or couldn't feel the wards Harry had put up beginning to fail, she didn't hear the odd almost bird like calls that slowly began to sound around her.

Eventually she collected herself, calmed slightly and cast the point me spell, the wand spun slowly before settling on the direction off to her right, turning she set off, plans floating through her head each one being discarded as she came up with a more nasty one.

Harry lay on his broom his arms folded across the front with his head resting on the back of his hands, he watched as the whore crossed the ward lines and he mental begin keeping count. Slowly he say as first there was a rustling of grass of to Gin-Gin's left the a few moments later a second joined it on a parallel path off to her right, Ginny of course seemed totally obvious to the noises coming from around her. He watched as she covered the ten meter mark and the two parallel line shifted ever so slightly one racing off to the front the other slowly moving in behind the red-headed bitch. He smirked this was going to be good.

Ginny was still ranting when she caught a flash of movement just in front of her, carefully not trusting that bastard not to be playing some sort of sick prank on her. She braced herself for whatever stupid idea he'd come up with and stopped, And screamed when she saw a large slitted eye surrounded by scaly skin, quickly she raised her wand and snapped off a stunner, the red light crashed into the creature and it seemed to disappear back into the long grass, Gasping she broke into a run, whatever that creature was it didn't look friendly.

* * *

Harry watched as the ripple he was tracking picked up speed, Ginny_ must have seen something_ it didn't matter she was no longer headed towards the portkey, in fact she was headed deeper into the grasslands Harry couldn't help but smile widely at that ,just as he was starting to think it was taking to long another ripple appeared quickly followed by a second, then a third until finally seven ripples where converging on a single spot.

Ginny didn't have breath left to scream when she nearly ran into another of the freaky creatures she rapidly back peddled either not noticing or not caring that the creature never moved, so engrossed in the monster in front of her she never noticed the ripples in the grass surrounding her, never heard the bird like call, but what she did notice was the sudden weight on her back, a weight that drove her to the ground., she twisted her head trying to see what harry had hit her with, her head move to the left, there no more than three feet away there was a scaly reptile like leg her eye's followed the leg until she saw the nine inch claw on the foot of the monster, the foot flashed forward and suddenly Ginny's world went black and all she knew was pain.

* * *

Harry watched as the grass shook, it seemed to reach a crescendo and then begin to die off as more and more of the bird like cries filled the sky,wordlessly summoning the portkey back to him the activated it and was whisked away from the Raptor's cries.

He landed in a small apartment in the south of England.

"I'm back"

"How did it go?"

Called out a female voice.

"Everything went off perfect, did you set everything up with Hermione?"

"Of course did you ever doubt be?"

"Never"

Came the reply, he watched as his lover slowly begin to strip, she continued until a look crossed her face.

"One question love, However did you find out about the island and those creatures?"

Harry smirked and quickly pulled of the clothes he had worn to the island

"It all started while I was on holiday and decided to give para sailing a try"

The pair headed to the bed room to celebrate Harry's freedom needless to say there wasn't any talking any time soon.


End file.
